Modded Cops N' Robbers (Round 3: Superhero Mod)
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: Four authors; four chapters; one goal: having fun! Come in and read a series of chapters in this awesome collaboration fanfiction idea! Includes: SkyDoesMinecraft, JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, HuskyMUDKIPZ, Bodil40, Bashurverse, and...us authors! Co-creators: Henderschmidt11, KittyJen1337, and YoshiPuff625


**This story shouldve been uploaded a month ago...**

**So you're either here by me just posting a random story... or you've actually read the other two rounds. READ THEM FIRST BEFORE THIS! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IT MUCH BETTER. Believe me. It's the truth. Remember... Round 1 is YoshiPuff625, and Round 2 is Henderschmidt11. Round 3 was supposed to be Kittyjen1337. She wasn't able to work with us due to other problems, but make sure to check out her work! Enjoy the final round of Modded Cops N' Robbers!**

"Well," Bodil commented as soon as the group returned to the room with the pressure plate. It hadn't gotten any bigger than when they first left it, "That was an interesting round."

"Tell me about it," Kitty smirked, rolling her eyes.

"What's next, since you know… we've been switching mods…?" Quentin asked, his tone a bit nervous.

"Superheroes!" Ryan quickly blurted and jumped onto the pressure plate. The players all got teleported back into the prison.

Sky was in a cell with Kitty, Hender transported into a cell with the Mudkip, Jerome and Bodil got stuck in a cell together, Yoshi teleported into Bashur's cell, and Ray and Mitch were transported into the same cell.

"Ah!" Yoshi cried, "It's a freaking melon! I'd rather be with the Bulgarian!"

"That's very offensive to call me a melon!" Bashur begun punching Yoshi until she was cornered into a wall. Yoshi managed to run away and jump into the toilet with only three hearts left.

"First of all," Sky chuckled, "Bashur, you _are_ a melon. It's not very offensive to say the clear truth."

"But!" Bashur exclaimed, "I guess…"

"Bodil Forty! Bodil Forty! Bodil Forty!" Jerome repeatedly hit Bodil.

"Hello," Ryan announced in his Morgan Freeman voice, "My name is Batman and I will be the Warden of this prison. I have stolen your superhuman abilities and hid them around the prison. Now… don't you try to escape or I'll have to use my Bat-a-rang and other cool stuff to kill you. Got it?"

The group went silent.

"Uh…" Yoshi nervously chuckled, "I think we get it Warden."

"Hey Ray," Mitch grinned, "I wonder what the Warden will do to make some fun in this prison…"

"Me too!" She tried to whisper while the others were punching each other, "I think we should bust out of our cells when there's a chance and find our superpowers."

The Warden luckily hadn't heard it, but some others, such as Hender and Sky had, causing them to slightly giggle. Ryan flipped the levers on each cell, "We're gonna play Red Light, Green Light… and whoever wins gets my knock back stick."

"Awesome!" Jerome shouted, "I'm so good at this game!"

"I bet I can beat you at your own game," Hender smirked. She ran over to Jerome's cell as soon as Bodil exited, and punched the bacca inside, flipping the lever again and locking him in.

"Aw man," Jerome mumbled, "Warden Batman, can you get me out again…? Please?"

"Oh…" Mitch rushed over to Jerome cell and pretended to flip the lever, "Sorry… it's broken."

"Mitch!" Jerome growled, "Let me out!"

"Fine," Sky laughed and flipped Jerome's lever, "As long as you make sure I win the game."

"No way."

"Then I'm just gonna have to punch you to death."

"Sky!" Jerome shrieked, attempting to run, but Sky had him cornered.

Ten seconds later…

[Server]_ JeromeASF was slain by SkythekidRS_

"Come on!" Jerome groaned.

"Prisoners… we have a change in plans. While I free Jerome from the dead cell, you all must stay here," Ryan told the players. There was an obvious chance that they would not listen to him.

Once the Warden was out of sight, Ray, Mitch, Yoshi, Hender, Sky, Quentin, Bodil, and Kitty raced to the area with next to the stairs and silently decided on which superhero they wanted to choose.

Kitty became Wonderwoman, Bodil became Thor, Sky became Superman, Hender became Spidergirl, Bashur became the Hulk, Ray became Supergirl, Mitch became the Flash, and Quentin became Aquaman.

"Why am I Aquaman again?" Quentin asked the others.

Mitch replied to Quentin in a whisper, "We're saving Wolverine for Jerome."

Sky went up to Ray and punched her, "Well, it looks like we're a team now."

"Yeah," Ray chuckled, "Team mates. _Right_…"

"Whose decision was it to give Thor to Bodil?!" Yoshi demanded, "This is absolutely ridiculous! He's gonna destroy everything!"

"Like Bashur's not?" Hender questioned, "He's the Hulk. Giant… green… oh… I see a connection here… But I can shoot webs into the Warden's face!"

"Prisoners…" Ryan said in his Morgan Freeman voice, "You're still in the prison, right?"

"Of course," Bodil replied for the group, "We're just…."

"In our superhero costumes about to break out!" Sky exclaimed, "Come on Hero Squad! We've got a prison to escape!"

"Wait for me!" Jerome cried. He sprinted into our hero room and pulled out the outfit and accessories needed for Wolverine, "This is sweet!"

"I look hotter in this costume than Tyler, isn't that right?" Kitty questioned.

"Uh…" Sky chuckled, "Hashtag Skytato."

"You seriously ship that more than Skylox?" Hender asked.

"ARG!" Bashur screamed, "I AM HULK! I SMASH WALLS!"

Ray and Hender laughed as a wall separating the outside and the prison broke and shattered into small pieces. The prisoners begun spreading out and racing away from the prison.

"Whoa! Go Bash!" Quentin squealed.

"No one escapes the prison or else," Ryan told them, "I'll have to kill you with my bat-a-rang."

"We know that already Batman!" Yoshi yelled as she sprinted through the hole that Bashur created, "But there's one thing you'll never do!"

"And what would that be?"

"Find me before I reach the boat."

Ryan snapped out of his Morgan Freeman voice for a few seconds, "Notch dang it, Batgirl. You can be so _tricky_."

Yoshi started laughing, "Too bad I can't fly though. Can someone get to the boat and put down the ladders for me?"

Sky flew all the way to the boat using his overpowered Superman flying abilities.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Yeah! Another round I won!" Sky exclaimed, grinning.

"Cause you're too OP. Every single time," Hender blatantly replied to Sky's over-enthusiasm.

Sky clearly ignored Hender's comment about his obvious ignorance, "Yeah!"

Hender rolled her eyes, "Who else is almost to the…"

Yoshi's voice rang out like a school bell, "SKY! DROP THE LADDERS!"

"Oh… that's right," Sky responded nonchalantly.

A few moments later…

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Why am I losing so bad?" Ryan queried.

"Cause you're a bad Warden," Bodil replied, enunciating each word in his Bulgarian accent.

Ryan shouted, "Not after this!" He prepared his bow and shot down two players running towards the boat.

_[Server] supersmashgalray was slain by xRpMx13 using Taser_

_[Server] HuskyMudkipper was slain by xRpMx13 using Taser_

"What?!" Ray burst, "Escaping has been easier than this… even in that huge tornado!"

"Thank you very much Jerome," Mitch chuckled.

"You chose me to be Warden that round!" Jerome snapped back at his friend.

"No," Kitty complained, "You jumped on the pressure plate without our permission and changed the mod pack too."

Yoshi screamed yet again, "THE LADDERS! DROP THE LADDERS!"

"Wait…" Ryan asked, confused, "If Yoshi didn't make it to the boat, then who stepped on the pressure plate?"

"I AM HULK!" Bashur cried, "I AM INVISIBLE!"

"Um…" Ray interrupted, "Bash… I believe it's invincible, not invisible. But if you really are invisible… gg dude. And by the way… Quentin and I are locked in the dead cell… _someone help us_!"

"On my way, Ray," Mitch said. After a moment, he began laughing, "Way. Ray. Get it?"

"Not a funny joke," Hender told him, shaking her head, but Ray giggled along with Mitch.

Yoshi gritted her teeth, "How are you laughing at something that #BlameMitch says?"

"Cause he's funny!" Ray bursted, smirking.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Finally!" Yoshi exclaimed, "Sky! You are a true hero!"

"Isn't that why I'm Superman? I know I'm _much_ better than Batman," Sky chuckled.

"What'd you say, boy?" Ryan questioned, returning to his Morgan Freeman voice.

_[Server] Bodil40 has died to Fall Damage_

"HA HA HA! BULGARIAN FAIRY!" Bodil shouted, teleporting to Yoshi on the boat.

"Bodil!" Bashur cried, "That's cheating!"

"Do you think I care?" Bodil jumped onto the pressure plate.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Boatdil has reached the boat," Jerome laughed.

"Kitty! Hurry up!" Hender squealed. They were so close… yet so far…

"I'm gonna get ya!" The Warden screamed. The girls used their superhero abilities to swing and fly past Ryan's arrows and onto the boat, where they both stepped on the pressure plate.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"How many are left?" Ryan questioned.

Sky counted off the people not on the boat with him, "My team mate Supergirl…"

"I'm not your team mate, Sky!" Ray disagreed.

"_Continuing_…" Sky growled, then mellowed out, "Wolverine, Flash, and Aquaman."

"So that means I have to stop Ray, Mitch, Jerome, and Quentin from getting to the boat."

Yoshi quickly protested upon watching Bodil parkour on the boat, "Are we still counting Bodil as a win?"

"Yes. Yes. Warden, please say yes…" Bodil urged.

"Fine," Ryan groaned, "You're off the hook, Boatdil."

"Why do people keep on calling me that?" Bodil tiled his head in confusion.

"Cause it's freaking _punny_!" Jerome cheered. That moment did Ryan only realize that Jerome was on the boat.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Dang!" Ryan continued in his Warden voice, "Now there's only three left… including a super speeder… and one that can fly… and a swimmer…"

"Which means you're screwed every way you look at it," Mitch reassured Ryan with a sarcastic smile.

"Not helping, Flash," Warden Batman sighed.

Ray easily flew to the boat and jumped on the pressure plate while Mitch distracted the Warden by running circles around him.

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

"Mitch! You butt!" Ryan cried, "Is everyone gonna actually get to the boat this time?"

"Duh," Hender replied, "We have overpowered superhero abilities… like you said earlier." She smirked and helped Quentin onto the boat. The Warden hadn't paid attention all that time.

Mitch started to speed away, but Ryan prepped his bow to kill the runner. With a few shots, Mitch already jumped into the water. The Warden rushed over and made a cannonball dive, but accidentally hit the side of the hill instead.

_[Server] xRpMx13 has died to Fall Damage_

"We win!" Bashur cheered, "Again!"

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

_[Server] Another prisoner has reached the boat!_

_[Server] All prisoners have reached the boat. Game over._

"I think those are games well done," Sky concluded, "Don't you think, Warden Batman?"

Ryan sighed in his Morgan Freeman voice, "You have outsmarted me with your technologies. But let it be known that I was Alfred in a few Batman movies…"

"No one cares," Yoshi stated, a giant grin appearing on her face.

"Yoshi, that is so true," Quentin responded, nodding.

Sky wrapped up the game for the rest of the group, "So this has been Cops N' Robbers written by RayDoesMinecraft, Henderschmidt11, and YoshiPuff625! I hope you liked every round that they did and the three of them will see you in one of their stories or whatever they decide to do."

"Sky," Ray demanded, "Don't put words into my mouth."

Sky slowly moved backwards in a corner, "_Budder_..."

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked the series we wrote... See you rayminers on the flip side with an update on whichever story this is posted during! Hopefully...**


End file.
